With Murder on the Mind
by TheRendezvousPoint
Summary: Akane knew the peace wouldn't last and she's proven right when a new faceless enemy fills the seat left behind by Makishima and Kamui. As division one slowly become the only people she can trust she finds herself not only fighting for peace but for the lives of those she holds most dear. Akane knew the peace wouldn't last but little did she know what it would explode into.


A year had passed since the Shamballa float incident and relatively little had changed. They'd not heard a word regarding Kougami even though Akane had set Karanomori the task of keeping an eye out for any sign of him but to no avail. Of course crime stopped for no one and whilst nothing had occurred on a similar level to that of Makishima or Kamui small crimes such as robberies still persisted.

Despite this some things had changed. The most recent of which Akane now found herself confronted with. She was stood in front of a small building looking out across a large tarmacked area like a carpark but without the regular white lines. To her left stood a woman with auburn hair pulled back in a messy bun, tapping away on a tablet. Behind Akane stood Ginoza with his hands buried deep within the pockets of his trench coat.

The change in question was the MWPSB's latest technological addition to their force: a motorbike. Motorbikes were of course not a new invention but these were designed specifically with the MWPSB in mind. The one in front of the trio was not dissimilar to the dominators: matt black with blue lines criss-crossing the body and round blue lights lit the sides. The handles were hidden underneath a hood at the front with various buttons within finger reach.

Akane headed over to the bike and mounted it, pulling her helmet on as she did so. She leaned forward and grasped the handles. Instantly the bike awoke beneath her, the lines now glowing a vivid blue and she felt it begin to oscillate. A familiar voice came from the bike, declaring her an authorised user and the helmet visor lit up like the dominators' interface, linking itself to the one hidden in the front of the bike.

From the side-lines Ginoza watched as his inspector adjusted her helmet before turning to look at him. He was startled to find that her eyes were a bright unnatural blue before he remembered that the bikes were not just a method of transport but one of elimination too. He extracted a hand from its pocket and flashed Akane a thumbs up. She smiled and mirrored the action.

'Miss Tanaka,' Ginoza turned to the other woman, 'Inspector Tsunemori is ready.'

'Hmmm..? oh, right, lemme just…' the mechanic rapidly typed a few more keys into her tablet and suddenly a multitude of large rectangular holes opened in the ground out of which rose stacks of shipping containers and crates. Within a few seconds what had once been a large open area was now a labyrinth and for a split second Ginoza was back at the drone testing facility, running from the rogue drones.

Tanaka tapped another key and the three drones which had previously been on standby next to her shot off into the maze. She then approached Akane.

'Inspector, I'm sure you already know how this test works but I'll explain again anyway. You will have thirty minutes from when I say you can go to find the three drones within this maze. However you must remember that this test is more about your ability to use the bike as opposed to how quickly you catch the drones. If you pass this you will be fully qualified to operate this bike. Good luck, I'm going to count you down from three now.'

Akane nodded and Tanaka stepped back and held up three fingers.

'Three… two… one… GO!' she swiped her hand down for emphasis as Akane kicked off.

Ginoza watched the bike and its passenger speed off into the maze. When Akane had approached him earlier that morning he had assumed it was to talk about their latest case but instead she'd asked him to accompany her when she took her test during their shift off that afternoon.

'For… moral support.' She'd added, smiling up at him.

'You hardly need moral support Tsunemori,' he'd replied with a hint of teasing, 'but yeah I'll come.' How could he resist an opportunity to be amazed by the young Inspector once again?

Now Ginoza found himself to have been correct; he was beyond amazed. Akane was clearly a natural at handling the heavy bike he mused to himself as he watched the video feed on the tablet Tanaka was holding between them.

'She's good isn't she?' Tanaka said as if she'd read his mind and he hummed in agreement as Akane took out a second drone after drifting round a tight corner. One of the most innovative parts of the new design was the wheels: they enabled the rider to strife left and right as well as driving forward and backwards.

'Looks pretty good too.' The mechanic continued to muse to herself and Ginoza found himself nodding in agreement.

Akane was in sight of the final drone when Ginoza had to divert his attention away from the screen as his terminal lit up and began to ring. He sighed and excused himself from Tanaka, walking a few steps away and answering the call; it was Shimotsuki.

'Inspector?'

'Enforcer we have a situation that requires yours and Inspector Tsunemori's attention, I'm assuming she's with you?' Ginoza frowned and was about to question the assumption but the young woman continued. 'There's been a murder. I'm sending you directions now.' The call ended.

Akane pulled up with a slight skid and hopped off the bike. She'd seen Ginoza talking on his terminal as she'd driven over and was about to call to him when Tanaka hurried over, beaming.

'Passed with flying colours!' she declared, showing Akane her time and score on the tablet. 'Now, it'll take a few days for your new license to be printed and sent to you but that's not a problem as the Sibyl System will now recognise you as fully qualified. Congratulations Inspector Tsunemori!'

Akane smiled and thanked her with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as Ginoza approached with a frown on his face.

'Congratulations Inspector.' He said with a look that indicated they really needed to be going. Akane thanked Tanaka again and made their excuses before heading back to the car.

'Who was that?' she asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

'It was Shimotsuki. Inspector, there's been a murder.'

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Psycho-Pass fic, I absolutely adore this anime and finally had inspiration for this multi-chapter fic that may become part of a series. Ginoza is very easily my favourite character and as much as I like Shinkane Ginaka takes the crown for OTP for me so if anyone wants to fangirl with me and hear my soul-crushing or fluff filled headcanons do message me on tumblr (my URL is therendezvouspoint)

Have a lovely day!


End file.
